


She Doesn't Have To

by TriaKane



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/TriaKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison reflects...</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Doesn't Have To

Parker never tells me she loves me. 

Never says the words; she doesn’t have to. 

I feel them when she sits beside me while I write code.

I feel them when she gives instructions on how to fight while I battle orcs online.

I feel them when she holds my hand while we watch a movie.

I feel them when she softly kisses me.

I feel them when she leads me to her bed.

I feel them when she falls asleep next to me, and doesn’t have bad dreams.

Parker never tells me she loves me.

But I feel it.


End file.
